Forbidden Love
by jackiesmittens
Summary: "This is why this governmental law exist - One which forbids all to be involved in intimate relationships with those of the same gender." Supernatural AU - Dean/Castiel. Angst ensues. In which Dean and Castiel struggle to keep their relationship a secret
1. Prologue

**So this is (I guess) the first time I'm writing angst/romance. I haven't been able to update on my previous stories because piles and piles of college assignments are on their mission to end me. **

**My Alevel trial is in two weeks and I really should be studying, but instead, I'm finding fun in writing!**

** So uh.. Hope you like it and if you can, please REVIEW!**

**Thanks! Nice day to you.**

* * *

><p>Morning dawns upon Capital City bringing light and life as the sun rises higher above the early sky. Light shone through window panes, entering homes and beamed brightness into the dark spaces. Inside one of the houses near the heart of the city, Dean Winchester sat with his back against the leg of his little brother's bed, playing with his iSaac-799. It was a birthday present from his grandfather, Samuel. The iSaac-799 had a holographic screen projected from the chrome plate which had buttons for gameplay. Completing another level of the game, Dean brushed his little fingers along the sides of the plate, admiring the beautifully detailed design and how it glowed blue when it detected his slightest touch.<p>

"Dean, when can I play?"

Sam had already woken up and climbed towards Dean, angling his head above his to look down at the game device. "When I'm done with it," Dean replied, shooting down a few more enemies.

"Dean, come on."

"No." Then Dean slid his finger across the north of the chrome plate and the screen disappeared with a soft electrical zap. "Let's go play outside."

"But you always play that game and you never let me," Sam complained, "I'm gonna tell Mom."

With the mention of 'Mom', Dean surrendered his iSaac-799 to the little kid, pouting his lips as he did while Sammy clapped his hands with joy.

"Dean, Sammy, breakfast!"

Hearing their father calling, Sam dropped the device on his bed and the boys scrambled to their feet. Dean was already on his feet heading towards the door while Sam was struggling with whether to jump or not to jump from his bed. "Dean! Wait!" Sam called, taking a leap and landed on the floorboard with a soft thud. After successfully keeping himself balanced, Sam ran to his brother who was waiting by the stairs.

"Pie!" Dean's screams entered the kitchen and Mary smiled, placing the apple pie on the kitchen table. Dean ran up to her and wrapped his short arms around one of his mother's thigh before lifting himself to sit on his favourite chair near the window. Dean was proud with himself that he no longer needed his father's aid to help him sit on the kitchen chairs.

Sam, on the other hand, was making all sorts of noises as he tried to lift himself up onto the chair like Dean. He was complaining and letting out grunts as he struggled and Dean reached his hand out and helped his little brother.

John entered the kitchen and immediately walked up to his children, ruffling their hair playfully making them shriek with joy and happiness. When satisfied, John settled beside Sammy and turned to his loving wife.

"Oh, Mary, I told Janet that you'll be going over for tea."

Dean watched as his mother turned to his father, startled. "But John, I can't."

"Yes, you can," John nodded reassuringly when his wife placed a slice of pie on his plate, "because I'll be staying home to take care of these little monsters today." Sam and Dean's eyes lit up instantly and John let out a warm laugh. "And I know how much you love 'tea-time', I'm sure you have a lot of things to talk about with Janet and her other girl friends."

"What things, Dad?" Dean shoved a small piece of pie into his mouth with his hands.

"Chatters about how great your Dad is." John leaned in with a damp cloth from the table and wiped the gravy from Dean's mouth.

Mary's giggle was brought to a stop when a sudden scream for help echoed through the windows. Immediately, John stood up and stormed towards the door, calling back for Mary to take care of the kids. Dean watched as his father walked out of the house, leaving the door open behind him and leapt from his chair, bolting towards the door. "Dean!" His mother had called but the boy was gone.

People were crowding outside and were all heading towards the same direction. Dean, standing at the height a little taller than an adult's knees, tried to squeeze through the available spaces and pushed himself deeper into the crowd.

"Dad!" He called out but John was nowhere to be found. Trapped inside the growing crowd, Dean pushed his way to get to the front. Suddenly, he heard his name and was lifted off the ground by strong hands.

"Dean, what are you doing out here?"

"Uncle Bobby!"

"Where's your father, boy?"

"Don't know. I'm looking for him."

"Well, where's your mother?"

Before Dean could answer, another scream from the same voice was heard again.

Dean tossed his head around to look and found a young man kneeling on the ground, helpless and bloodied. His palms pressed on the ground in front of him to keep him from falling as more blood dripped from the side of his lips. Dean noticed the presence of another man; he was on the ground, dragging himself with all his might to crawl towards the kneeling one. The sight disturbed Dean in indescribable ways.

A man walked up to the kneeling one with a gun in his hands and raised it to his head. At that moment, Bobby reached up his palm to cover Dean's innocent eyes, preventing the little boy from witnessing a murder. Then there was a gunshot.

"What the hell are you doing?"

Dean pulled the hand away from his face and looked. His father, John was standing between the man on the ground and the man with the weapon. The gunshot had apparently missed the weakened man.

"John, get out of this."

"No."

When the poor man who was dragging himself on the ground finally reached the kneeling man, he threw his arms around him and hung on for dear life. The other sat on the ground and pulled him closer, allowing the man to bury his face into his chest as he sobbed.

"Look at them, John." Dean turned to the 'bad-guy' who was gesturing his father to look at the two men on the ground.

"That's enough, Howard!"

"No!" Howard glared at John Winchester before turned to the watching crowd and spoke with anger, "Look at them, ladies and gentlemen. Do you see anything natural in front of you? Do they look natural?" Howard pointed at the two terrified men who shyed away from his hand.

"Uncle Bobby, what's happening?"

But Bobby didn't answer.

"Two men fornicating in broad daylight in their home," Howard spat, "As if it wasn't bad enough to have them together with such intimacy at all!"

"Howard, stop!" John's demand was, of course, ignored.

"You, John Winchester, do not understand the importance of preserving the natural order," Howard sneered, "What would you know? Other than saving pests like these."

"It's not in our hands to control who others should love."

"This is why this governmental law exists – one that forbids all to be involved in intimate relationships with those who are of the same gender."

"But it's alright to murder someone that has violated the law without any government-issued permission?"

"I am doing justice!"

"Justice is to be done by the judge! You have no right to decide for anyone."

"Don't I?"

At that moment, Howard raised his gun at the two men, threatening to shoot. Dean watched as the men clutched tightly at each other's clothes when Howard took a step forward.

"Stop this nonsense!"

As Bobby turned, Dean followed. The crowd was making way for the Mayor to step into the commotion. Mayor Fredrickson walked up to John and Howard, stepping between the two.

"Howard, you're disturbing peace."

"I'm sorry, Mayor," Howard inhaled a deep breath before continuing, "but John Winchester is preventing me from sending out a very important message." Howard pointed his gun at the men accused of. Witnessing the cause of the commotion, the Mayor sighed and nodded to Howard.

"I can see that," he patted on John's shoulder, "but I thank John because he had successfully stop you from accomplishing anything."

"But-"

"You may think you're doing the right thing, Howard," Mayor Fredrickson said, "but this is just too much. Murder is not the way to do it."

Before he could say anything, the Mayor sighed, "Go home, Howard."

Without another word, Howard stormed away.

"As of the two of you…"

John watched as hope appeared in their eyes. Surely, they would wish to be let go of this matter.

"Send them to prison to await their trial in court."

Dean's eyes followed the two men as they were escorted into a black polished van which had the words 'Federal Prison' imprinted on the sides. Its windows were tinted so dark that Dean could not see through. The engine started and blue neon lights around and beneath the van flickered to life and the vehicle levitated. The van took off to the roads, levitating a few feet from the ground, just like all other vehicles in Capital City do.

Finally, it was over. People were still talking, but each were heading home to continue their chores. John let out a deep sigh and turned around, his feet brought to a stop when he saw Dean in Bobby's arms. Dean's eyes were terrified and confused. His son was shaken from the sight he had just witnessed and John felt responsible.

Guilt built up in him as he walked up to Dean, taking him from Bobby's arms.

"Kid was looking for you," Bobby said as he handed Dean over.

"Thanks, Bobby."

* * *

><p>After dinner, Dean sat around the kitchen table, watching his mother wash up the plates. His mind was still playing the memories of the things he had seen that morning. Running out on his mother like that, Dean regretted it. Although Mary thought the one-hour-lecture she had given Dean was enough, she didn't know that Dean was still feeling guilty about it. Even though he was just eight years old, Dean understood many things and he was mature in his way. However, what he had seen that morning confused him deeply.<p>

"Mommy?"

"Yes, honey?"

"Why can't two men be together?"

Mary froze and spun around, startling the child. Dean's words made it sound so simple, yet she found it difficult to explain even the slightest detail. So, she reached for her son's face, tracing her finger down his cheeks and said, "You'll understand when you're older, Dean."

* * *

><p><strong>Have a nice day! =D<strong>


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

"You'll understand when you're older, Dean."

Mary remembered speaking those few words to her son many years ago. It was just so she could answer a simple question with a simple answer for Dean was too young and far too innocent to acknowledge such controversy. But that was then. Dean had grown into a fine young man – strong, intelligent, and a trait Mary wished he had not inherited, stubbornness – just like his father. His emerald eyes resembled and were of the exact imitation of John's. And just like John's, Dean's eyes provided warmth and welcome to those whom he cherish.

"Let me help," John appeared by her side, gently grabbing the plate she was washing from her hands.

Startled, Mary stumbled backwards a little and John let out a soft chuckle. "I see you're done mowing the lawn."

"And done the groceries and watered the plants."

"But we don't have any plants," Mary turned to her husband just in time for John to peck her on the cheek.

Their eyes met and Mary noticed his were vibrant with joy and excitement. "We do now." John spun round to present to her the pots of Gardenia's arranged orderly by the entrance of the kitchen.

Plants like these were uncommon in Capital City, let alone in regular homes. Other than green grassy plains and meadows, no one have had a chance of viewing the variety of colours that bloom as beautiful as they were depicted in movies and pictures that were of more than a hundred years old. It seemed silly that even though the world had reached an era of advanced technology – and still growing by the day – the abundant species of plants had reduced drastically as more forest were cleared for building new homes and swimming pools. Usually, the only plants Mary had ever seen were the stand-alone trees planted accordingly along the streets and the fields not far from their backyard. Flowers, on the contrary, this was her first time gazing at them. Her palm was hovering over her chest as Mary approached the white flowers in pots.

"Oh, John, they're beautiful! What are they?"

"They're called Gardenias." John wrapped his arms around his wife's waist, resting his chin on her shoulder.

"But where did you get them?"

"Not me." John gestured to the living room and there stood a man dressed in a luxurious business suit, settling his luggage by the couch. The stranger tugged at his torso, running his fingers along his suit to straighten the fabric. His short messy bed hair attacked at every possible direction and his dry lips curved into a smile as he looked around the living room, admiration obvious in his eyes. Although the walls were present, they displayed sceneries of the outskirts with ranges of mountains and rivers. It was as if the pure white furniture were placed in the middle of nowhere, surrounded by nothing other than nature. A rectangular screen hovered freely above the ground a few metres away from the main couch; another holographic projection. Though it looked like he was stepping on grass, Castiel knew he was standing on planes of glass depicting images of grass to match the sceneries on the walls. The ceiling resembled clear blue skies with puffs of clouds above. The living room alone was amazing and Castiel couldn't help wondering what his bedroom would be like. When he noticed the Winchesters, his smile widened.

"Hello, you must be Mary Winchester," he walked up to Mary reaching out his hand, "I'm Castiel Novak. I'll be the officer in charge of this household for the following six months."

"Call me Mary."

Castiel was handsome with the compliments of his stunning blue eyes and charming smile. Built lean and slim, he seemed like an athlete or more of a runner. Instead, he was nothing like Dean's muscular physique. He was tall, but not as tall as Dean and definitely, not even close to Sam's height.

Mary had always wondered how Sam could outgrow all of them, reaching a height of 6 foot 4. Some answer-searching went on for years until finally, Mary decided to let it be and watch Sam risk hitting his head every time he entered through their front door. She could swear that her son would one day suffer from a concussion by an accidental collision with the low-built door frame.

"So, is this to your liking so far, Castiel?" asked John.

"Oh, this is beyond satisfactory," the young officer nodded enthusiastically, "This is my first time leaving the big city to travel to the outskirts. I have to say, I'm looking forward to seeing the fields."

"I suppose this is your first assignment then?"

"Indeed."

Then Mary said, "Well, I hope you have a great time here. There are many places to visit. Maybe you can get Dean to show you around."

"It'll be splendid," Castiel's eyes brightened, "Are you sure Dean wouldn't mind?"

"Just say 'Mom's orders'," Castiel laughed when Mrs. Winchester winked at him, "I'll go finish washing up the dishes. Make yourself at home."

"I will. Thank you."

"So, guest of honour," John clapped his hands together and Castiel straightened his back, "you can't say you've been to the Winchester household without first trying my wife's homemade apple pie."

"I would love to."

John could do nothing to wipe off the grin plastered on his face. Castiel was a good man, he thought and John was somehow certain that the young Castiel Novak would make an excellent addition to their family. So he threw his arm over the man's shoulders guiding him to the kitchen table. It was as though John saw him as an essential part of his family and nothing less. That was when Castiel spoke again, "When am I going to meet Sam and Dean Winchester?"

"Oh, they're in the fields."

Dean was crouched over, his palms pressed against his knees to keep his upper body from falling. His black shirt was damp and sticky from his profuse sweating. Soft cold breeze blew pass him and the green grass beneath him swayed just a little from the wind. His back rose and fell as Dean tried to maintain his balance in breathing. There was a sudden slap on his back, followed by an exhausted laugh.

"You're getting too old for this, Dean."

Sam stood, towering over him making Dean look smaller than ever.

"Well, I think I can still kick your ass!"

Without warning, Dean spun to his side and tackled his brother onto the ground. Wrestling to keep Sam under control, Dean succeeded and climbed onto his brother's back, pinning him onto the ground with one knee on his spine. "Ha!" Dean exclaimed victoriously and proceeded to secure Sam's head with a headlock.

"Dean!" Sam struggled in vain, "Dean, Dean! You're breaking it!"

"What was that?" Though Dean pretended to act deaf, he loosened his grip a little but continued tormenting his little brother with his current stance.

"My neck! Myneckmyneckmyneck." No matter how hard Sam tried, he was still in his brother's death grip. Surrendering, Sam made a face and let his hands fall limp by his side, not bothering to make any movements.

"Sam?"

"Yeah," came Sam's muffled reply.

Finally, Dean let go and Sam took in a loud deep breath, trying to use up all the oxygen around him as a revival. "Weakling," Dean smirked and took larger strides, intending to leave his brother behind to catch up.

"Jerk," Sam scowled at Dean's back as he watched him walk away.

"Bitch."

Sam scowled again as Dean kept his back turned on him when he called him a bitch. He stepped forward and followed after Dean.

Along the way back home, the brothers constantly tackled each other. Both of them were hitting each other on their heads and arms as they walked through the plains where an ocean of red and white tulips awaits them. There were river banks with clear running water and valleys; the view was breath-taking.

Soon, they arrived at a residential area where all houses looked exactly the same. The buildings all had three stories, a wide porch, the walls were made of black polished glass which shone under the reflection of light and black tinted windows. Each home was given an identification number, and the Winchesters owned lot 349 house #6.

"Pie." Dean groaned like a zombie craving for brains which made Sam roll his eyes. With a sigh, he nudged his brother's arm, "Seriously, dude. Pie will be the death of you."

"I don't mind the happy ending, Sam."

"How are we even related?"

The front door swung open and Castiel turned to find two men stepping into the house. Covered in filth and dirt, both of them looked as if they had just escaped from an attack of the Garden Gnomes. One of them was taller than anyone Castiel had ever seen, which meant that would be Sam.

Castiel turned to look at the shorter man and decided that he was Dean.


End file.
